User blog:Gogobell/Archives - Choices Survivor
These are all archives of Choices Survivor, a game hosted by Olly since July 22, 2017. On March 27, 2018, it was announced Mew would also be hosting Season 5, along with Olly. Introduction In each episode, you will be confronted to a dangerous situation where you'll have to make a choice among several options to survive. While one will offer you immunity, the other might just seal your fate. Every member that'll have made the wrong decision will be inscribed on a voting poll.....where the community will vote altogether to evict a contestant. How long can you last, and will the luck run in your favor ? Legend Right Choice: Safe from eviction. Wrong Choice: Eligible for eviction. Player is an All-Star in the season. Player is an Ultra All-Star in the season. Season 1 15 Contestants: *Chewbacca *Diamond *Emma *EricSonic *HBDCR *Jurre *Padsquad *Random *Riccowed *Robsquad *Rubydragon *Run *Sora *Torsita *Willsworld Episode 1: The Obstacle Course In front of you stands a lake and an obstacle course. You must try to get across without falling, but will you succeed ? You swiftly master its first three obstacles, swinging along a vine, bouncing along some red balls and balancing yourself on a pole. But here comes the fourth and final obstacle, which one will you choose to do ? A: Dodge a swinging wrecking ball. You stare at the wrecking ball, mentally preparing yourself to take action. It swings, you dodge, it seems easy enough....you quickly look down at the water, frightened of the thought of falling in. But as you look back up, the wrecking ball sends you flying in the water. B: Climb a narrow climbing wall. You begin your climb, your hands shaking in fear. Suddenly, your left foot takes a misstep and makes you slip. You cling as hard as you can and find a step to put your foot on. Quickly enough, you make it across. Evicted: HBDCR #15 Episode 2: The Cave You find yourself in a cave, going through twists and turns, gazing at the tiny tunnels and the high walls submerged in darkness. A few minutes later, you perceive two paths ahead of you....which one will you follow ? A: A tall but narrow one. You walk into it, holding your breath as your body scrapes against the walls. Slowly, you start running out of breath. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you fleetingly faint, wedged in-between the two walls. B: A small but wide one. You get on your tummy, using your hands to move along. Abruptly, you sneeze and hit your head above, causing you to feel dizzy. The path seems to be endless as you look at all the cuts over your hands and knees, but quickly enough, you make it to the other side, where light appears. Evicted: Diamond #14 Episode 3: The Escape You're stuck in a room with two keys laid in front of you. You are told that one will deactive the bomb that's about to go off, while the other will instantly detonate it. Which one do you take ? A: A red key. To your surprise, it turns out that the red key stops the bomb, just like a red light would stop a car. It all makes sense. You safely get out of the room. B: A green key. Just like a green light would stimulate a car to move, the green key unfortunately detonates the bomb. Evicted: Willsworld #13 Episode 4: The Deserts You've been travelling across lands for many days now. As you proceed, you notice two very different deserts in sight....but you must march through one to accomplish your journey. One will seal your fate, as for the other.... you'll just about get out of it. A: A freezing cold desert. As you march across the desert, you quickly become horrifyingly cold and stuck in too many blizzards to count. With your fingers almost falling off your hands, you doubt on your strength to survive. Miraculously, you still manage to reach the end of it, feeling better than before as you recover warmth. B: A scorching hot desert. You melt. Literally. In agony, your bones liquefy to the ground. Evicted: Riccowed #12 Episode 5: The Sharks You're quietly sitting in your rowing boat, when you notice two paths to follow...both of them with shark warnings. Will you survive, or will you be led to your gory demise ? You decide to follow... A: A lake with a big Megalodon underwater. It turns out that the lake is fish-infested and that the Megalodon isn't hungry at all. With no reason to bother you, you safely make it to the end of the stream, as you catch a sight of the big shark. B: A lake with a pack of bull sharks underwater. With most casualties caused by bull sharks, those hungry creatures flip your boat over and charge toward you. You were never heard of again. Evicted: Robsquad #11 Episode 6: The Maze You're running inside a big maze that is lurking with creatures, as you try to get away from one of them. Two pathways lay ahead of you, but only one won't bring upon your doom. Which one do you follow ? A: A green path. Since when would anyone follow a green path ? It is the color of the Wicked Witch after all. Caught, you are devoured by the creatures. B: A yellow path. Follow the Yellow Brick Road ! And you do, congratulations ! You swiftly get out of the maze in all safety. Evicted: EricSonic #10 Episode 7: The Serial Killer You're sitting peacefully on the couch of your house, when you take notice of a serial killer that is lurking around your window. With only a few moments ahead of you before he breaks in, you choose to... A: Call the police. Your attempt to call them miserably fails, as the killer shuts down your electricity, cutting all signal. A few moments later, you hear a window smashing, followed by footsteps....and an agonizing pain in your stomach. B: Fight back ! You retrieve your gun from one of your drawers and step outside. As you trap the killer in a corner, you wack him across the head with your gun and watch him fall unconscious to the ground. You manually power back the electricity and instantly call the police. Evicted: Rubydragon #9 Returning: Willsworld Episode 8: The Aliens You wake up to find yourself abducted by aliens. Your one and only goal is to save yourself, but will you make the right attempt ? A: Go with it and stay their prisoner. Unfortunately, they had planned to use you as human sacrifice to annihilate Earth. Upon discovering their plan, you're executed on the spot. B: Pretend to share the same intentions. Upon gaining their trust and friendship, you prevent the aliens from destroying your planet. After having explored alternative options, you teammwork together to go take over the rest of the unconquered galaxy. Evicted: Jurre #9 Episode 9: The Volcano On your trip to Hawaii, you explore one of its active volcanoes. As an expert volcanologist, you quickly recognize the signs that the volcano is erupting. You choose to... A: Run ! To your surprise, the lava's fall down the slope is much slower than expected. Arriving at the island's port in a hurry, you jump on the first boat that comes and get to safety on another nearby island. B: Hide in one of the volcano's cracks. Although you aren't direcly striked by the lava, the heat becomes too much to handle, as you burn to ashes. Evicted: Random #8 Episode 10: The Dungeon You're laying in a small dungeon, where you've been wrongly incarcerated. Desperate for an escape, you look around you and choose to... A: Break the toilet and escape through the sewer. You slide in the sewer, where it's reaking of human waste. Soon enough, the sewage's flow guides you toward an exit, where you safely exit the dungeon. B: Crawl through the ventilation system. You climb in and start crawling your way around the ventilation system. All of a sudden, it starts operating. You attempt to hold on to the sides of the ventilation system, but are unsuccessful, as you get blown back to your cell. One of the prison officers sees you and immediately alerts the chief of security. The next day, you're moved to an even smaller cell. Evicted: Emma #7 Episode 11: The Abandoned House You're being pursued by a man with a chainsaw in a field with nothing on the horizon. The only thing standing is an abandoned house, where you decide to run toward it. As you penetrate in the house, you notice that it has an attic, as well as a basement. You decide to hide in... A: The basement. You attempt to hide in the basement, but the killer still manages to come through and traps you in it. Your blood will decorate the walls of the house forever. B: The attic You run up the attic with the killer hot on your trail. Up there, you find a window where you rush to jump off of it. You fall hard on the ground but get back and up and run toward the horizon for freedom. When you look back a couple of minutes later, you can still perceive the killer at the window, that has given up on the chase. Evicted: Willsworld #6 Episode 12: The Theme Park You're at a theme park to test out one of the new two rides that just opened the same morning. One, however, will malfunction and make your worst nightmare a reality. Which ride will you dare to walk onto ? A: The Cursed Rollercoaster Of Dread. The ride goes perfectly well and everybody safely gets off. B: The Million Mile Drop To Hell. At the very top of the tower, the rotating gondola breaks off and makes its million mile drop to the ground. Memories of your life flash through your head, as you prepare for your final moments on Earth. Evicted: Run #5 Episode 13: The Flying Saucer On your return from a trip to Moon, you see a flying saucer racing by you. Curious, you wonder if you should attempt contact with them or not. You decide to... A: Not disturb the aliens. You refrain from making any form of contact with them, as you watch them dissapear into the outer space. B: Contact them and aboard their ship. At first, their behavior seems hospitable. However, as soon as you open the door to board their ship, they greet you with high-tech sci-fi guns. Your naiveté becomes your downfall. Evicted: Sora #4 Top 3 - Final Votes Evicted: Torsita #3 Evicted: Padsquad #2 Winner: Chewbacca #1 Season 2 New: ''Introducing the All-Stars, five (or more) lucky players from the previous seasons that were eliminated early on in the game, and that have been selected as returning contestants for this season.'' Also introducing the Ultra All-Stars, two lucky players from the previous seasons that were eliminated in the Top 5, and that have been selected as returning contestants for this season. 10 Contestants: *Best *EricSonic *HBDCR *Jurre *Logan *MewIsBlue *Robsquad *Rubydragon *WaveNut *Wutupyo Ultra All-Stars Contestants on Episode 3: *Run *Torsita Episode 1: In Outer Space With a friend of yours, you've decided to make an excursion to Mars. On the last leg of your trip, you both end up stranded in outer space away from your spacecraft. Quickly, you notice that their tank is almost finished. You must now make a crucial decision for the both of you, but what will you choose ? A: Give them your tank and hope for a miracle. You give them your oxygen tank and slowly start to run out of oxygen on your own. Luckily for you, your friend notices an extra oxygen tank fastened to your back. You connect the tank to your respiratory system and are quickly able to retrieve oxygen, as you head back to the spacecraft. B: Keep your tank and let them run out of oxygen. Slowly, they die in front of you. But as you're too distracted by the horrific events, you forget to check your own oxygen tank, which leads to your death a couple of minutes later. Evicted: Logan #12 Episode 2: Shark Attack You're unwinding on your mini-yatch after a long week of stress. All of a sudden, the serenity is abruptly interrupted as a great white shark attacks your boat ! A life or death situation lies ahead....but do you have the right survival insinct ? A: Hop on an escape boat and escape with it. Your escape in your inflatable rubber boat is successful. From far, you watch your mini-yatch sink into darkness. B: Remain aboard and fight the shark. Your delusional mind gets the best of you. You get ahold of a spear but as you try to fight off the shark with it, he propels himself upward and tears your arm in half. With no one around to help you, you bleed to death on your boat. Evicted: Wutupyo #11 Episode 3: The Mysterious Planet You come across an inhabited mysterious planet, with incredibly advanced technologies. You wonder if landing on the planet to get a closer look might be a good idea. The choice is yours....what will you do with these newfound discoveries ? A: Retreat and share your discoveries back on Earth. You retreat back to Earth where you spread the word of those newfound life forces. A week later, you're murdered in "mysterious circumstances" by the FBI, who had gotten word to silence you down. B: Make a landing and explore the planet. With astounding hospitality, the alien tribes kindly welcome you on their planet. Upon discovering their local culture and their incredibly well-built architecture, you solemnly swear to hold the secret of their existence. In return, you've been given a monthly invitation to Al'baar'e, their planet. Evicted: HBDCR #10, Jurre #9 Addition of Ultra All-Stars Contestants: Run, Torsita Episode 4: The Cold Mountain Once again, you find yourself stranded, but this time on a distressingly cold mountain ! Unsure of where to go, desperation takes ahold of you. That's when you see it, a cave not far from here, and a campsite a hundred of meters away. Where do you go find shelter ? A: The cave. You find shelter there, and although quite gloomy, it's a lot warmer in it than it is outside. You lay on the floor and drift to a good night's sleep. B: The campsite. As you arrive at the campsite, you take notice of its nice and welcoming atmosphere. Suddenly, a horn is heard and as you look up, you realize that a monstrous avalanche is heading toward you....but before you have time to react, your limbs are crushed under the snow in a thousand pieces. Evicted: Best #8 Episode 5: In The Savannah You find yourself in the middle of the savannah, slowly walking through mud. All of a sudden, you see a group of rhinos bulldozing toward you. On both of your sides lay two different pack of animals, both hungry in their sights. You must step aside, but toward which pack ? A: A pack of lions. Just like in Disney's The Lion King, the lions are your friends ! They heartily welcome you in their pack until the rhinos finish their charge, so that you may carry on with your voyage. B: A pack of vultures. Unfortunately for you, the vultures dart toward you and peck your eyes. You then stumble and fall in the rhinos' deadly charge. Evicted: WaveNut #7 Returning: Best Episode 6: A Christmas Disaster You're attending the annual Christmas Lights Opening of your little town. Suddenly, as a cold blow hits you, all of the lights burst apart in perfect harmony. Everything around you turns to flames, as people start running and screaming in every direction. In a corner, you see a crying child in imminent danger of being smashed by a tree, and in the other, you see the town's Christmas Tree in perfect condition ! What will you save ? A: The child. Briskly, you rush over to the child after having dodged several obstacles. As you reach him, you grab him in your arms, before realizing that it's too late. The tree falls, crushing both of your bodies. B: The Christmas Tree. You rush over to the Christmas Tree and drag it to safety. The child looks at you in desolation, as you watch the final light fade in his eyes, before dissapearing underneath the fallen tree. Evicted: EricSonic #7 Episode 7: The Ornament You're in the middle of the Amazonian Jungle, striking bushes with a knife. Shortly thereafter, you come across a temple where you find inside a valuable gold ornament, sitting on a pedestal. You hesitate for a second...and make your move. What do you choose to do ? A: Take the ornament. You pick the precious ornament and slid it into your pocket. Its power protects you on your walk back through the jungle, keeping you safe until you reach civilization. B: Leave the ornament. By leaving the ornamnent, you renounced on the power of protection that it holded. As you make your way back through the jungle, you come across a tiger. With no one and nothing to help you, it devours you alive. Evicted: Best #6 Episode 8: The Pools Of Wonders As an expert in mineralogy, you've been contacted to investigate a strange phenomen in Texas mines. As you descend through its caves, you perceive strange lights at the end of a trail. As you approach them, you gaze in wonder at the beautiful colors that start dancing in front of you. That's when you see it. In front of you lay two pools, one filled with emeralds and the other one with diamonds. Which pool do you study ? A: The emeralds one. The shiny emeralds enlighten your eyes as you stare right through them. You get ahold of one for evidence and safely get out of the cave. Your discovery shall finance that perfect life you've always dreamt of. B: The diamonds one. As soon as you get ahold of one of the diamonds, the entire cave starts to shake, with the entrance crumbling in front of you. Trapped, you face one of the darkest dooms, surrounded by the brightest lights. Evicted: Rubydragon #5 Returning: WaveNut Episode 9: The Clown You're doing your usual midnight jog in a dark street, when you suddenly perceive a clown not far away. With his intentions not stated, you hesitate on approaching the individual. You follow your instinct and choose to... A: Run away. You make a U-turn and start running the other way. Your move angers him, as you hear his footsteps chasing you. As you look backward a couple of seconds later, you notice he's right behind you with a sledgehammer in his hand. Faster than you, he smashes your skull in half. B: Jog toward it. You quietly jog past him as he lets out a smile. You carry on with your jog, as he carries on with his quest to find a playfriend. '' Evicted: Torsita #5 Episode 10: Surviving Once Again After a devastating plane crash, you end up stuck on an island, screaming for help. Shooting flares doesn't catch anyone's attention. You decide to adventure yourself in the depths of the island, where you find a village and a tribe. But will you put that discovery to use ? You choose to... A: Leave them alone. ''You turn around and stroll back to the beach. Unfortunately, your attemps at shooting flares fail over and over again. A couple of days later, in the middle of a sunny day, you faint on the beach, where you die from heat and famine. B: Meet them. After reaching their village, you're surprised to notice that the tribe speaks the same language as you do. They happily welcome you in, as you find comfort in their non-belifefs to sacrificial gatherings and cannibalism. You abandon all hopes of regaining New York and live out the rest of your life in their well-mannered society. Evicted: WaveNut #4 Top 3 - Final Votes Evicted: MewIsBlue #3 Evicted: Run #2 Winner: Robsquad #1 Season 3 New: ''Special season introducing teams, where the season's twelves contestants have been seperated in teams of six, the Ignis and Aqua teams. On each episode, the team that has the most survivors will be immuned, while the other one will be up for eviction.'' Contestants (Team Ignis): *Alperando *Banana *EricSonic *Logan *Torsita Contestants (Team Aqua): *Ghezzi (on Episode 3) *HBDCR *Ice Bear *Random *WaveNut *Willgie Ultra All-Stars Contestants on Episode 3: *MewIsBlue (in Team Ignis) *Padsquad (in Team Aqua) Episode 1: A War's Leader You've just made peace with an alien planet, when all of a sudden, an invasion unexpectedly breaks out. You realize that one of the last escape pods is only a couple of meters away from you, a chance for you to escape the war ! What will you choose to do ? A: Fight along the aliens to defend the planet ! Your invaluable help is a success, as the aliens triumphantly chase the invaders away. You get awarded a medal of bravour, as well as a luxurious combo in Alienwood Hills. '' B: Take off in the escape pod. ''You successfully escape the war, but your betrayal isn't left unnoticed. A couple of days later, you are hunted down by the very same aliens and slaughtered in your bedroom. Evicted: Team Aqua - Ice Bear #12 Episode 2: The Haunted House After coming across a haunted house, your adventurous side has led you to set foot into it. Amazed by the creepy surroundings, the thrill pushes you to adventure yourself into the depths of the house. Suddenly, as you saunter through the rooms, a group of haunted figures jump out on you ! You realize those figures are... A: Grim grinning ghosts. The ghosts start circling you in a loud chant, just as you notice fury in their eyes. Slowly, they start closing the circle on you....and murder you before you can even get a sight of the exit. B: Spooky scary skeletons. The skeletons usher you into a melancholic dance, but show no signs of hostility. As the dance comes to an end, you slowly make your goodbyes and safely leave the house. Evicted: Team Aqua - Random #11 Change: EricSonic is moved to Team Aqua to even up the teams. Episode 3: Into The Deep, Dark Forest You find yourself walking down a forest, just as you're suddenly plunged into darkness. Gray fog slowly rises above the surface, as a nasty stench takes over your nose. Far away, you perceive a light emitting music, although seemingly warm and welcoming, you hesitate on following it. You choose to... A: Run away from it. You run as quickly as you can and as far away from the light as possible. It starts chasing you, but as your adrenaline kicks in, you successfully outrun it and break free of the forest's wrath. B: Walk toward it. You cautiously walk toward it, but before you can turnaround, the music pounces at you, sucking you into a terrifying abyss as it ferociously consumes you. Addition of Ghezzi in Team Aqua (Episode 3 winners) Addition of Ultra All-Stars Contestants: MewIsBlue (in Team Ignis), Padsquad (in Team Aqua) Episode 4: Ol' Sweet Grandma You're spending the summer at your grandma's, a sweet old lady that makes the most delicious burgers. One day, as she's out to go buy some groceries, you go check out her basement, the only room she strictly prohibited you to go into. As you arrive at the bottom of the staircase, you catch sight of a horrifying scene, corpses laying everywhere, blood all over the walls and a gigantic mincemaker in the middle of the room. That's when you realize that the burgers she cooked you were made of human flesh. What do you choose to do ? A: Confront her and report her to the police. Your report to the police is unsuccessful as they completely brush-off your testimony. As you get back to your grandma's, you find her at her porch, waiting for you. Realizing she's learned about your little escapade, she tells you, "How would you like to be cooked ? Rear or medium ?". She forces you into her basement, chops you off and cooks you into her next burger. '' B: Keep it a secret and avoid eating her burgers. ''At dinner, she's cooked another one of her famous burgers, to which you smile and eat... smile and eat.....and keep doing that for the rest of the summer. Never again do you spend another one of your summers at her place. Evicted: Team Aqua - EricSonic #11 Episode 5: Friend Or Foe You're all alone in middle of the Arctic, frozen and weak. It was supposed to be an enjoyable trip between friends, but after getting caught in a blizzard, you were all seperated from one another. You've already found two of your friends' bodies, frozen to death by hypothermia. Suddenly, you perceive a very tall and hairy figure in the blizzard, making its way toward you. With only a couple seconds ahead of you, you decide to... A: Run away, it could be hostile. The cold has gotten up to your head, as your next move turns out to be delusional. You run as fast as you can but as you look back, you perceive that the figure was in fact a friendly Yeti. Before you can turnaround, you fall off the side of a cliff and dissapear into nothingness. B: Stay still, it could be friendly. You stay motionless on the ground, as the figure approaches. Finally, as it gets near you, you perceive that the figure is in fact a talking Yeti. He offers you his warmth, protection and a place to stay for the night at his cozy cabin. Evicted: Team Ignis - Logan #10 Episode 6: The Virus The entire world has found itself in economic collapse after a confusing virus has took ahold of all electronics on the surface of the planet. City councils, FBI and hacker teams are defenseless against it, as none of them have found a way to overwrite the virus. You've found a group of expert hackers who claim that they can.... but can you trust them to properly do the job ? A: Trust them. Their intentions are pure, as they successfully overwrite the virus and save the planet along with it. '' B: Don't trust them. ''Your suspicisions aren't left unnoticed, which leads them to sabotage you, strengthen the virus and shut down the entire world, blaming your mistrust to be the cause of their actions. Evicted: Team Aqua - WaveNut #9 Episode 7: Survivor's Winners You're aimlessly wandering on the beaches of Survivor island, getting carried away in your thoughts, as you loose yourself in your own footsteps. In the distance, you spot two signs with two streets behind them. Both streets are named after former winners of Choices Survivor. You must walk down one of them... but which one will you follow ? A: Robsquad Street (Jungle obstacle course). You safely stride through the jungle. As you reach the trail's finish line, you find Robsquad at the end of it who personally congratulates you with a Winner badge. B: Chewbacca Street (Volcanic obstacle course). The volcanic course turns out to be harder than expected, as you barely manage to reach its end. Upon crossing the finish line, Chewbacca jumps out of a rock to congratulate you. Startled, you fall back and trip in the lava where you perish in the flames. Evicted: Team Ignis - Banana #8 Episode 8: Survivor's Ultra All-Stars Upon leaving the streets symbolizing past winners of Choices Survivor, you come across a glistening town. As you stroll in stupefaction through it, you discern a sign that reads, "Ultra All-Stars Town". With two streets to go down from, you choose to follow... A: Torsita Street (Ruby color). You saunter down the beautiful street in wonder. Upon arriving at the end of it, Torsita greets you with a wide smile and hands you over a ruby Ultra All-Star badge. B: Run Street (Violet color). After walking down the street in awe, Run jumps out on you as you reach the end of the road. Startled, you trip and fall down on a sharp spike where you quickly bleed to death. Evicted: Team Aqua - Ghezzi #7 Change: Merging of Teams Aqua & Ignis into Team Ventus, where everyone is now on their own. Episode 9: Survivor's Worst Contestants Upon leaving the streets symbolizing past Ultra All-Stars of Choices Survivor, you come across two new signs in front of you. Both streets looks like slums, which makes you realize that they're named after the poor survivors who were first evicted in the past two seasons. Which one do you amble along ? A: HBDCR Street (Inhabited by beggars and old ladies). Sadly, looks can be deceiving. The old ladies conspire against you and trap you before you can reach the end of the street. They steal your badges and murder you in cold blood. B: Logan Street (Inhabited by criminals and crooks). As you walk down the road, you notice that the criminals are under high surveillance. They stare at you as you safely reach the end of the street and earn a Loser badge by Logan. Evicted: Padsquad #6 Episode 10: Survivor's Runners-Up You've just earned a Loser badge after crossing a slum and are now back on track to continue your voyage. Suddenly, you perceive another two signs in front of you, those named after former runners-up of Choices Survivor. Which street do you follow ? A: Padsquad Street (Water obstacle course). Safely and steadily, you make it across the obstacle course without falling into the silver sea. Upon reaching the end, you get awarded a Runner-Up badge by Padsquad. B: Run Street (Desert obstacle course). You struggle through the course as the intense heat drains all your energy. You trip and fall into the scorching silver desert where you instantaneously dissapear into nothingness. '' Evicted: Willgie #5 Episode 11: Survivor's Semi-Finalists By now, you've earned quite a collection of badges for yourself, a Winner badge, an Ultra All-Star badge, a Loser badge and a Runner-Up badge. What could possibly be next ? In front of you, two brand new signs appear, those named after former contestants who were eliminated right before the finals. Two paths lay ahead of you, each home to a dangerous obstacle that guarantees you a great amount of pain. Will you enter the finals or be remembered as another semi-finalist ? A: Sora Street (Hammer obstacle). ''You dodge the hammers as best you can, as they slam right next to you. One of them crushes your toe, but your perseverance helps you forward. As you reach the end of it, you are congratulated by Sora with a Semi-Finalist badge. B: WaveNut Street (Wrecking ball obstacle). Your agility, swiftness and strength help you dodge the wrecking balls like a ninja. Unfortunately, as you dodge one of the last wrecking balls, your pride leads you to recklessly run to the finish line. Right before you can walk off the course, a wrecking ball hits you in the hip and sends you flying on the ground. Evicted: Torsita #4 Top 3 - Final Votes Evicted: Alperando #3 Evicted: HBDCR #2 Winner: MewIsBlue #1 Season 4 New: ''Special season introducing "C", a third possible choice in episodes.'' 10 Contestants (All are except DarthTyler) *Banana *Best *DarthTyler *EricSonic *Ghezzi *Logan *Padsquad *Torsita *WaveNut *Willgie Ultra All-Stars Contestants on Episode 3: *HBDCR *Run Episode 1: Refugee On Another Planet You've become stranded in space after a meteor has obliterated your planet. You must take refuge on another planet, somewhere quiet and harmonious. Upon continuing your search of a new home, you come across three planets. On which one do you seek shelter ? A: Planet Mew You land on a peaceful planet ressembling your vision of paradise. But as perfection and happiness reigns, your worst nightmare becomes a reality as another meteor strucks your planet once again. B: Planet Robsquad. What seemed like the perfect place to find refuge becomes the test subject of alien military forces. Unaware, a planet of a different solar system uses their newly built weapon to annihilate you into an apocalyptic blast. C: Planet Chewbacca. You land on a planet inhabited by Wookies, a species living in unity and peace. You quietly build yourself a home and live out the rest of your days on this glorious planet. Evicted: EricSonic #12 Category:Archives Category:Games Archives